Last Hope
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Quand parfois tout ne va pas comme on le souhaite, quand on fait tout mais que rien y fais... Il reste un dernier espoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec une petite fic qui sera en 4 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis nerveuse, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute ma vie... Aujourd'hui c'est ENFIN le grand jour. Je l'ai attendu depuis des mois... Et pourtant, je n'étais pas sûre de moi. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas la bonne solution, pas le bon choix... Je regarde le dossier sous mes yeux, il est complet, on a dû vérifier une bonne dizaine de fois de n'avoir rien oublié ces dernières semaines. Ce dossier est le plus important de toute notre vie... Notre dossier de demande d'adoption...

Oliver prend ma main et la serre avec tendresse, je me tourne vers lui, une boule au ventre. Il me sourit, il a l'air prêt... Est-ce que je le suis ? J'ai peur de ne pas l'être... Peur de commettre des erreurs, peur de ne pas être une bonne mère... Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Je veux un bébé... Je le veux depuis que Oliver et moi nous nous sommes mariés il y a trois ans... Après notre mariage, Oliver m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas attendre pour que nous fondions notre, qu'avec notre vie, il fallait prendre les petits bonheurs comme ils venaient et qu'un bébé nous comblerait. J'ai été heureuse qu'il me demande ça, et bien sûr, j'ai dit oui. On a essayé pendant plus d'un an, mais rien n'y faisait... Oliver ne désespérait pas, mais moi oui... Je suis allée voir un médecin... Qui m'a annoncé l'insupportable... Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants... Il a utilisé tout un tas de termes que je n'ai pas compris avant de faire des recherches sur internet...

Quand je suis rentrée chez nous, Oliver était là, souriant, en train de préparer le repas... Je me suis écroulée, en larmes... Je m'en voulais... J'ai dû tout lui dire... J'ai cru qu'il allait me quitter, il le voulait tellement ce bébé... Autant que moi. Il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, on a affronté ça ensemble et on a décidé qu'on aurait notre bébé, qu'on adopterait, cet enfant, même s'il ne grandissait pas dans mon ventre, nous allons l'aimer, peu importe où il se trouve... Nous l'aimons déjà.

 _\- Tu as l'air aussi nerveuse que moi..._

Il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front, oui, je suis nerveuse, si ça se trouve aujourd'hui, on va rencontrer notre bébé.

 _\- Si ça se trouve, il est là._

 _\- Je sais... Mais on doit d'abord parler à madame Jordan._

Je hoche la tête, cette femme est remarquable, elle a consacré sa vie à cet endroit, faisant en sorte que les enfants trouvent des parents qui les aimeraient. Chaque famille est passée au peigne fin. Elle nous a demandé nos casier judiciaire, nos relevés bancaires, nos contrats de travail, elle a fait attention à tout. Oliver avait peur, à cause de son passé de jeunes délinquants, mais elle nous a fait comprendre qu'elle ne jugeait pas de nos erreurs passées, mais que donner volontairement nos extraits de casier judiciaire, prouvait qu'on avait rien à cacher. Si elle savait qui est mon mari... Et que je l'aide dans ses activités... Mais, non, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Une fois qu'elle a jugé que nous étions digne de devenir parents, selon elle... Des assistantes sociales sont venues visiter notre appartement. Elles ont regardé la chambre qu'on destinait à l'enfant, cette chambre n'est pas prête, ne sachant pas qui serait notre enfant, nous voulons le connaître avant de faire sa chambre avec amour. Elles ont rencontré William aussi, à quatorze ans, il s'est montré très pressé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Les assistantes sociales savent que William vit chez nous une semaine sur deux, quand il n'est pas avec sa mère, mais selon elles, ça ne change rien.

On a rencontrés des tas de personnes qui ont décidé si oui ou non nous étions dignes de devenir parents... On a eu des tonnes de papiers à remplir, de dossiers à rendre... Et aujourd'hui... Enfin, on va pouvoir rencontrer des enfants.

 _\- Monsieur et Madame Queen ?_

On se tourne en entendant madame Jordan qui arrive, âgée d'une soixantaine d'année, elle se déplace très bien, elle tend la main vers nous. On se lève et on la serre chacun notre tour.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Nous sommes nerveux._

 _\- Je comprends._

Elle prend le dossier que je lui tends et le place sous son bras. J'espère qu'il manque rien...

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais le nourrisson dont je vous avais parlé est retourné avec son père..._

Un petit pincement au cœur se fait ressentir. Elle nous avait parlé d'un bébé, abandonné par sa mère à sa naissance. Le père ayant appris son existence hésitait à le récupérer. Il a dû se décider. Je suis déçue, mais heureuse pour cet enfant, il aura son père à ses côtés. Oliver serre ma main et enlace nos doigts.

 _\- On comprend. Ne vous en faites pas._

 _\- Je vais ranger votre dossier et je vous rejoins._

Je hoche la tête avant de me blottir contre mon mari. On entend des enfants rire dans une pièce à côté, je me détache d'Oliver, lui prend la main et on se dirige vers les rires. Une porte s'ouvre et une fillette en sort, un livre à la main. Elle passe devant nous et va s'asseoir sous l'escalier avant d'ouvrir son livre. Oliver rentre dans la pièce en voyant un groupe de garçons se chamailler. Je souris, il est incroyable, peu importe où il se trouve, mon mari ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir. Deux garçons se mettent à lui parler, ils doivent avoir six ou sept ans et se ressemblent beaucoup. Des frères ? Peut-être. J'entends une voix non loin de moi, je me tourne et je vois la fillette assise sous l'escalier, un ours en peluche près d'elle.

 _\- Tu sais que je ne sais pas lire... Tu dois inventer Mouky._

Je souris et m'avance vers elle, espérant ne pas lui faire peur.

 _\- Tu veux que je te lise le livre ?_

La fillette lève les yeux vers moi avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Non, madame Jordan va revenir._

 _\- Elle ne m'en voudra pas si je te lis ton histoire._

La fillette continue de regarder son livre, tourne une page et ne m'adresse pas un regard.

 _\- Vous voulez un bébé ?_

Je me met à son niveau, prends sa peluche entre les mains et sourit.

 _\- Oui... Avec mon mari, on aimerait bien._

J'entends les pas d'Oliver qui s'approchent, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais que c'est lui, je les connais par cœur.

 _\- Tout le monde veut un bébé... Moi, je suis trop grande._

Elle se lève en faisant tomber son livre, elle s'en va en courant, sans nous regarder. Je m'en veux, je viens de blesser une petite fille, sans le vouloir... Et ça fait mal.

 _\- Excusez-la... Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde._

Madame Jordan s'approche de nous, la fillette est retournée dans la pièce d'où elle est sortie quelques minutes avant.

 _\- Elle a quel âge ?_

 _\- Quatre ans et demi. Aria... N'a pas eu une vie facile._

Aria... C'est un joli prénom... J'aime beaucoup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par, vie difficile ? Je ferme les yeux espérant qu'elle ai échappé à ce que je crois... La maltraitance... Non, pauvre petite... Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai vécu ça... Aucun enfant ne mériterait ça !

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Oliver serre ma main encore plus, je vois bien qu'il craint la même chose que moi.

 _\- Oh, non rien de tout ça... Un routier à trouvé Aria quand elle était bébé dans une station service... Elle avait trois mois. On a essayé de retrouver ses parents... Et quand on a réussi... Ils ont dit qu'ils ne s'en sortaient plus... Ils sont en prison... Pour abandon et mise en danger de mineur._

Ok, déjà, elle n'a pas souffert... Pauvre petite quand même, comment on peut abandonner son bébé de cette façon ? Un hôpital aurait été bien mieux...

 _\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été adopté?+ Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous nous avez dit que les bébés étaient vite adoptés..._

Elle soupire et regarde les enfants qui s'amusent. Je tourne la tête et observe Aria qui est assise dans son coin.

 _\- C'est le cas, en général... Mais elle n'a pas eu de chance..._

Je voudrais en demander d'avantage, mais madame Jordan nous demande de la suivre dans son bureau. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Aria avant de la suivre. On passe une heure dans son bureau, elle a vérifier que tout notre dossier était complet avant de sourire et de nous dire que tout va bien. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et ne prend pas la peine qu'on lui dise d'entrer, la porte s'ouvre et un jeune homme entre d'un pas rapide.

 _\- Madame Jordan, c'est Zachary... Sa fièvre est remontée..._

 _\- J'arrive Luke, merci._

Elle s'excuse et nous propose de visiter l'endroit et de faire connaissance avec les enfants pendant qu'elle s'occupe de l'enfant malade. Oliver se lève, je fais de même et lui prends la main avant qu'on ne sorte du bureau.

Avec Oliver, on passe dans un long couloir qui me fait froid dans le dos, s'il n'y avait pas les dessins des enfants accrochés aux murs, je jurerais me trouver dans un hôpital. Machinalement je bouge la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne sais pas ce que je recherche, des enfants passent près de nous, mais je ne les regarde pas. Oliver me tient la main quand je m'arrête net... Elle est là. Je sais qu'on devrait voir d'autres enfants, mais je me sens étrangement attirée vers cette enfant. Mon mari semble comprendre et me tire vers elle. Aria. Elle est assise, tenant toujours dans ses bras, nos pas claquent contre le sol et elle la tête vers nous. On s'approche de plus en plus d'elle.

 _\- Vous voulez un garçon ou une fille ?_

 _\- Peu importe... L'un ou l'autre nous rendrait heureux._

Elle baisse le regard en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'elle est désintéressée, qu'elle n'espère plus être adoptée... Pauvre petite.

 _\- Vous avez déjà adopté ?_

Elle tourne les pages de son livre sans nous regarder, ses questions nous montre qu'elle est curieuse. Je souris, je dois être honnête avec elle.

 _\- Non... Mais Oliver a déjà un fils... Il est... Beaucoup plus grand que toi._

 _\- Il s'appelle comment ?_

 _\- William._

Elle tourne une autre page et sourit en voyant un chaton dessiné sur la page de droite. Quand on a annoncé à William qu'on voulait adopter un enfant, il a été ravi, il voulait venir avec nous aujourd'hui, mais nous ne voulions pas rendre nerveux les enfants.

 _\- Il y a un bébé qui s'appelle William... Faut pas le prendre... C'est bizarre... Théo va bientôt partir avec ses deux mamans... Vous devez pas prendre Théo..._

Je me baisser m'installe près d'elle, j'ai envie de lui lire son histoire et si elle voit que j'y tiens, elle va peut-être me laisser faire. Aria enlève une mèche de cheveux qui couvre ses yeux. Oliver me sourit et s'installe près d'elle à son tour. Je le regarde, il me regarde. On a comprit, il ne nous faut pas plus de temps.

 _\- Et toi Aria ?_

Elle secoue la tête, déterminée.

 _\- Non, je suis trop grande... Vous voulez un bébé... Faut pas se tromper. Vous aimez pas les grandes filles... Vous aimez juste les bébés._

 _\- On peut changer d'avis, non ?_

Elle secoue encore la tête et se lève, serrant son livre contre elle.

 _\- Non... Si vous trouvez un bébé... Vous le voudrez plus que moi..._

Elle part en courant sans un regard pour nous, mon cœur se serre, j'aimerais lui courir après, mais Oliver me retient contre lui avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Vous devrez être patient... Si vous voulez adopter Aria... Très patient._

On se tourne et on voit madame Jordan qui revient vers nous, le regard triste en regardant Aria qui continue de s'éloigner de nous.

 _\- Aria a déjà eu une famille d'accueil, quand elle avait deux ans, ils étaient prêt à l'adopter... Mais la jeune femme est tombée enceinte... Ils ne voulaient plus d'elle... L'an dernier, elle s'est très attachée à un couple qui cherchait à adopter... Ils venaient souvent la voir... Mais un jour, un bébé est arrivé, il avait quelques jours... Ils ont choisis le bébé... Ils sont partis, sans un regard pour elle..._

Je regarde vers la direction où Aria est partie, elle n'est plus là, mais mon pincement au cœur l'est toujours... Je me sens mal à l'idée que cette fillette ai pu tellement souffrir... Elle n'a pas encore cinq ans.

 _\- Depuis ce jour là... Aria est distante avec les familles... Elle refuse d'être adoptée._

Mon cœur se serre, se compresse et se brise à chaque paroles de madame Jordan... Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi cruel avec une enfant ? Lui faire croire qu'on va l'adopter, l'aimer, la garder près de soi, avant de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Je regarde Oliver en retenant mes larmes, il pose un baiser sur mon front avant de me serrer contre lui.

 _\- On sera patient... On finira par lui faire comprendre, que nous ne sommes pas comme eux... Que c'est elle et personne d'autre._

Madame Jordan sourit tout en essuyant une petite larme, je pense qu'elle sait que nous ne mentons pas et que d'ici quelques mois, Aria aura trouvé sa nouvelle famille... Non, elle l'a déjà trouvé, nous devons simplement faire en sorte, que cette petite fille comprenne, que nous l'avons choisi elle.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Je sais que j'ai déjà abordé le thème de l'adoption dans d'autres fics, mais je ne l'ai jamais autant approfondis et je voulais voir si je m'en sortais, une sorte de petit défi et je pense que je m'en suis bien sortie ^^**

 **Comme je l'ai dis il y aura 4 chapitres seulement, mais comme je n'ai pas d'autres fics de finie pour l'instant, je ne publierais que le lundi afin de faire durer longtemps. Je sais, ça va être long d'attendre =)**

 **Lâchez vos reviews surtout, car même si c'est une fois la semaine, si je n'ai pas de reviews, je peux tout à fait m'abstenir de poster =)**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, déçue car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour chapitre 1, donc c'est pas plus mal que je ne publie qu'un chapitre la semaine ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà trois semaines que nous avons fait la connaissance d'Aria, mais malgré ces trois semaines, elle refuse de croire que nous voulons l'adopter elle et pas une autre. On passe la voir tous les jours, même si ce n'est pas longtemps, parfois j'y vais seul, parfois c'est Félicity. On essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle ne reste pas une journée sans voir au moins l'un de nous. On ne va pas lâcher... Nous voulons adopter Aria et pas un autre enfant, en trois semaines, nous avons appris à l'aimer et imaginer qu'elle ne rentre pas un jour avec nous... C'est horrible comme sensation.

Madame Jordan nous soutient, elle accepte qu'on vienne même en dehors des visites, quand on ne peut pas venir plus tard, elle nous laisse voir Aria pendant qu'elle est en cours, pendant qu'elle mange avec les autres enfants... Aria est notre fille, pour nous, ça ne fait aucun doute... C'est elle qui a du mal à s'y faire.

 _\- Papa ?_

Je me tourne vers mon fils qui vient de rentrer du collège, c'est ma semaine en ce moment, j'avais peur de ne pas parvenir à gérer mon fils et la procédure d'adoption, mes visites à Aria, mais William comprend et a hâte de connaître sa petite sœur.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu vas voir Aria aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Oui, on part bientôt._

 _\- Super, tu peux lui donner ça s'il te plaît ?_

Il sort quelque chose de son sac de cours et me le tends, c'est un livre pour enfant, on lui a dit qu'Aria adore les livres qui parle de chats.

 _\- Je l'ai acheté en rentrant des cours._

 _\- Merci mon grand, elle va être contente._

 _\- Dis-lui que je l'embrasse, ok ?_

William n'a pas encore rencontré Aria, il voudrait, mais il sait qu'elle a peur d'être abandonnée et qu'elle ne fait confiance à personne. On lui a montré des photos et il dit que même si on l'adoptait, ce ne serait pas difficile pour elle de s'intégrer. C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, elle pourrait ressembler à Félicity enfant. Quand on a dit à William que Félicity et moi voulions adopter un enfant, il a été surpris, il pensait qu'on aurait un bébé naturellement, j'ai dû lui expliquer que ce ne serait pas possible, je ne l'ai pas fait en présence de Félicity, c'est assez dur pour elle de ne pas pouvoir donner naissance... Enfin c'était dur, depuis qu'on a rencontré Aria, ma femme va beaucoup mieux. Elle est de nouveau pleine de vie, de joie. On a compris, qu'un enfant ne doit pas forcément venir de nous. Aria est devenue notre fille à la seconde où on l'a vu, on ne lui a pas donné naissance, mais on lui donnera tout l'amour qu'on est capable de donner.

 _\- Ta tante devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, révise bien ton devoir, ok ?_

 _\- T'en fais pas, c'est de l'algèbre, je gère._

Je lui souris et le regarde s'installer sur la table de la cuisine avec ses cours. Félicity descend, prête à rendre visite à Aria. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de dire à William que Théa arrive dans une demi heure, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il reste seul, il a quatorze ans, il est en âge de le faire. Il sourit en me disant d'arrêter de stresser... C'est facile à dire pour lui, c'est moi son père, c'est normal que je m'inquiète... Et quand Aria sera avec nous... Ce sera pire... Comment ne pas s'en faire pour une petite fille de quatre ans ? Pour ma fille ? Je vais paniquer à chaque fois qu'elle va éternuer, me demander comment la rassurer après un cauchemar, l'aider à s'intégrer à l'école, à s'épanouir... La protéger des garçons... Des garçons !

 _\- Félicity, je crois que papa a beugué._

Je sens des lèvres se poser sur ma joue, je tourne un peu la tête et je vois ma femme qui se dirige vers mon fils, elle pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et sourit.

 _\- Je pense qu'il réfléchit à toutes les inquiétudes auxquelles il devra faire face, quand Aria sera là._

C'est fou ce qu'elle me connaît bien mine de rien... Elle me prend la main et on quitte le loft après avoir salué William qui était déjà penché sur ses devoirs.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes arrivés à l'orphelinat, on cherche Aria, mais elle doit se cacher, comme à chaque fois. C'est devenu une habitude, on arrive toujours à la trouver. On croise plusieurs enfants et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'un d'eux nous dit qu'elle est dans sa chambre. On a été la voir une fois, on sait où elle se trouve.

Une fois devant sa chambre, on frappe et Félicity ouvre la porte. Aria est là, sur son lit, elle se redresse en nous voyant, nous fait un petit sourire et reste sur son lit à nous regarder. On s'approche d'elle et nous nous asseyons près d'elle.

 _\- Ça va Aria ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je fronce les sourcils, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Je pose un main sur son front, elle n'a pas de fièvre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Elle ne nous répond pas, Aria penche la tête et me montre le sac que j'ai avec moi.

 _\- C'est quoi ?_

Je souris, Félicity aussi, je sors le petit livre que William lui a acheté en rentrant des cours et le lui donne.

 _\- C'est un cadeau que William t'a fait._

 _\- Pour moi ?_

Elle a l'air surprise, elle prend le petit livre que je lui tends et ouvre la première page, elle sourit en voyant un petit chat roux sur une chaise, je sais qu'elle ne sait pas lire, mais elle adore regarder les images. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous dira ce qui la tracasse, ce n'est pas grave, pour le moment, je veux passer un bon moment avec elle et la voir sourire.

On quitte Aria une heure plus tard, le cœur lourd, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, en général quand on vient la voir, elle nous sourit, nous parle des autres enfants, essaye de nous en présenter d'autres qui, selon elle, pourrait devenir notre enfant, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a rien fait de tout ça, elle est restée assise sur son lit, à regarder le livre qu'on lui a ramené, à nous demander de le lui lire, sans nous jeter un coup d'œil... On voulait lui montrer des photos de la chambre que l'on prépare pour elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne vivre avec nous, mais on a préféré s'abstenir, elle ne semble pas prête.

Je ne comprends et j'ai peur que quelque chose se soit passé, avec Félicity, on se montre patient, mais je crois qu'elle ne veut pas de nous et que son silence d'aujourd'hui nous le fait comprendre. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Félicity vient se blottir contre moi. Je l'entends sangloter et je déteste ça.

 _\- Ça va aller..._

 _\- Elle ne nous aime pas..._

Je la serre contre moi et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- On va rentrer, on reviendra dans quelques jours la voir..._

 _\- Ça ne sert à rien Oliver... Je l'aime, je t'assure, je donnerais tout pour qu'on la ramène avec nous... Mais elle ne veut pas... Elle nous déteste..._

Ses sanglots sont de plus en plus forts, je ne sais pas quoi dire face à ça, elle a raison. On aime Aria, William l'aime aussi, chaque membre de notre famille, nos amis aiment cette petite fille qu'ils n'ont pas rencontrés. Mais Aria ne veut pas de nous, malgré les efforts que nous faisons, elle ne nous aime pas.

 _\- Je peux vous parler ?_

On se redresse et nous nous retrouvons face à Madame Jordan, on s'éloigne avec elle, sans doute afin que Aria ne nous entende pas.

 _\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aria, rien de grave, je vous rassure... Mais, je crois qu'elle est perdue._

Félicity se tend, elle a l'air inquiète et je dois dire que je le suis moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer en une journée qui ai pu perturber Aria à ce point.

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous ?_

 _\- Ce matin, avant l'école. Une famille est arrivée... La famille qui était proche d'Aria l'an dernier, mais qui a choisit un bébé... Ils disent vouloir de nouveau adopter..._

Je me fige et je sens que Félicity aussi. Ils vont vouloir Aria ? Non, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça, Aria est notre fille, pas encore c'est vrai, mais on veut faire pour qu'elle le soit.

 _\- Ils veulent Aria ?_

 _\- Le bébé qu'ils ont adopté est décédé peu de temps après l'adoption... Mort subite... Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient prêt à retenter, mais qu'ils ne veulent plus de bébé._

Je serre le poings, ils agissent comme s'ils voulaient remplacer leur bébé mort... C'est atroce !

 _\- Aria n'est pas un prix de consolation !_

 _\- Je suis d'accord, mais ils ont reçu l'accord pour adopter un enfant..._

 _\- Ils... Ils veulent Aria ?_

Je me tourne vers ma femme, elle semble malheureuse, des larmes coulent sur ses joues à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse nous la prendre... Je ne veux pas qu'un autre couple l'adopte, je veux qu'elle rentre avec nous.

 _\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent... Ils ont parlés avec Aria un long moment. Mais je pense qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est... Elle est perdue..._

Madame Jordan s'éloigne de nous, Félicity se colle de nouveau à moi, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien... Qu'elle sait qu'on a une chance de ne pas adopter Aria. Il nous a fallu trois semaines pour apprendre à aimer cette petite fille, nous l'aimons et nous voulons qu'elle devienne notre fille... Non, elle est notre fille.

 _\- On ne peut pas la forcer Oliver... Elle les aimait... Avant nous... Si elle les choisit..._

Elle est incapable de terminer sa phrase, son cœur est aussi lourd et brisé que le mien. Je la reprends dans mes bras et tente de l'apaiser, mais je sais que rien y fera.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fait sans un bruit, je vois mon amour qui essuie des larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur ses joues, elle est malheureuse, autant que moi... Nous nous sommes attachés à une enfant qui ne veut pas de nous et ça fait mal. Je ne sais pas si on sera capable de faire ça à nouveau... Adopter... Si à chaque fois qu'on s'attache à un enfant il refuse d'être avec nous, c'est pire que la douleur de ne pas pouvoir avoir de bébé...

Quand Félicity m'a annoncé cette terrible nouvelle, j'étais anéanti, ma femme m'annonçait qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir cet enfant qu'on désire tant... Mais j'ai pris sur moi, parce que Félicity le vivait encore plus mal que moi, c'était à cause d'elle... Enfin, non, je ne lui en veux pas, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressent, son infertilité est la cause de tout ça... Elle croyait que j'allais la quitter, même sans un mot j'ai su ce qu'elle pensait... Je l'ai rassuré, du mieux que j'ai pu et après des jours de larmes, de culpabilités et de colère, elle a su que je ne la quitterais jamais... On a décidé d'adopter... Et là, la première enfant dont nous tombons amoureux tout les deux, ne veut pas de nous, ça fait mal... Mais je ne peux pas le montrer, je dois rester fort, comme à chaque fois, je dois soutenir ma femme... Même si je sais que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours.

 **Trois jours plus tard**

Déjà trois jours qu'on a pas vu Aria et elle me manque, elle nous manque, Félicity tente de ne pas me le montrer, mais je sais que c'est le cas, je la vois souvent passer devant la chambre qu'on avait préparer et je l'entends pleurer... On a décidé de retourner à l'orphelinat et de parler à madame Jordan, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire, mais on doit trouver une solution... On ne peut pas perdre Aria, elle est notre fille, on doit juste la convaincre davantage. Je ne veux pas continuer de vivre ma vie comme si on avait jamais rencontré cette petite fille... Je ne veux pas adopter un autre enfant comme si de rien était... Aria a chambouler notre vie, nos cœurs, c'est notre fille, aucune autre ne pourra la remplacer.

 _\- Mon ange ?_

Félicity se retourne et me fait un petit sourire, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas sincère, je m'approche et lui prends les mains.

 _\- Demain, on va aller voir Aria..._

Elle secoue la tête, luttant contre les larmes.

 _\- Non... Oliver... Je ne peux pas... Si je la vois, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de pleurer... Si ces gens l'ont adopté, je..._

 _\- On va aller la voir, on doit lui parler... Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire au revoir..._

Elle éclate en sanglot, mon cœur se serre, je la prends contre moi et pose une main dans ses cheveux en tentant de l'apaiser.

 _\- Je suis là... Tout ira bien._

 _\- Je l'aime tellement..._

 _\- Je sais, je l'aime aussi... Mais..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que le téléphone sonne, je soupire et décroche sans attendre en voyant ma femme essuyer ses larmes.

 _\- Oui ?_

J'écoute ce qu'on me dit, c'est madame Jordan... Je regarde Félicity qui arrive vers moi quand je lui dis qui c'est.

 _\- Aria va bien ?_

Tout ce que j'entends c'est qu'elle est à l'hôpital, qu'il y a eu un accident et qu'elle y a été conduite il y a une heure... A l'hôpital, notre fille est à l'hôpital. Je le dis à Félicity et on attend pas, on prend nos affaires et on se dirige vers l'endroit où se trouve Aria en priant je ne sais quel dieu... Pour qu'il veille sur notre enfant.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce rebondissement ? Je ne voulais pas que ça se fasse facilement, un enfant a besoin de prendre confiance à l'âge d'Aria ^^**

 **J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un accepterais de lire une de mes fics et de m'aider, car je dois avouer que je suis paumée de chez paumée, j'ai l'impression que si je demande pas d'aide, je vais m'enfoncer dans le n'importe quoi.**

 **Voilà, je vous dis à Lundi prochain pour la suite de cette fic pendant que je m'arrache les cheveux sur celle que j'écris ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Voici donc le chapitre 3, très matinal ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, je sais que j'ai été sadique la semaine dernière xd**

 _ **Félicity**_

On ne met que dix minutes à arriver à l'hôpital, Oliver a conduit sans regarder la vitesse et je dois dire que je suis bien contente, Aria est blessée, elle a eu un accident et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, ni si elle va bien... J'ai peur... Je veux la voir et la serrer contre moi, lui dire que je l'aime et que je veux qu'elle vienne vivre avec nous... Même si elle nous dit non, au moins elle saura ce qu'on veut.

Oliver attrape ma main et on entre dans l'hôpital sans attendre une minute. On veut se diriger vers l'accueil, mais madame Jordan est là et vient vers nous. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et je sais que mon mari est dans le même état que moi, sa main serre la mienne et il serre la mâchoire. Je tente de l'apaiser en caressant sa main de mon pouce, mais rien y fait. Madame Jordan nous sourit et s'arrête à deux mètres de nous.

 _\- Elle va bien. Je vous rassure, elle va très bien._

Je soupire de soulagement avant de me coller contre mon mari. Elle va bien, Aria va bien... Je suis heureuse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

Madame Jordan soupire avant de nous faire signe de la suivre.

 _\- Le couple qui désirait l'adopter est revenu, demandant s'il était possible de la prendre un week-end chez eux... En entendant ça... Aria s'est sauvée..._

On écoute madame Jordan avec attention, je sais qu'Aria a du caractère, quand elle ne veut pas voir quelqu'un, elle file se cacher...

 _\- J'ai passé une demi heure à la retrouver, quand elle m'a entendu, elle a voulu se sauver à nouveau... Mais elle est tombée._

Aria... Elle a dû se faire mal... J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi...

 _\- Elle est mal retombée sur son bras et il s'est cassé._

 _\- Le bras cassé ? Elle..._

 _\- Le médecin lui a déjà mis un plâtre... Mais Aria pleurait tellement... Rien ne pouvait la consoler... Monsieur et Madame Stanley ont voulu la rassurer... Mais elle vous appelait sans cesse..._

Je ferme les yeux, luttant contre les larmes, elle nous appelle, elle veut nous voir. On arrive sans se rendre compte devant la porte d'une chambre. Madame Jordan l'ouvre et mon cœur rate un battement en voyant Aria, assise sur un petit lit d'hôpital, dessinant de sa main valide. Elle est là et elle va bien à part ce plâtre qui va l'handicaper quelques semaines.

 _\- Aria..._

Elle tourne la tête vers nous avant de sourire, de descendre de son lit et de courir vers nous. Je me baisse, ouvre les bras afin de l'accueillir, elle se jette contre moi et enfouis son petit visage dans mon cou. C'est la première fois qu'elle vient ainsi vers nous, c'est la première fois que je la serre contre moi de cette façon, c'est génial... J'aime cette sensation et je veux en vivre tous les jours... Avec ma petite fille.

 _\- Vous m'avez laissée... Vous êtes pas venus me voir... Vous êtes partis..._

Mon cœur se serre en l'entendant dire ça... Oliver se met à notre niveau et éloigne doucement Aria de moi. Je le laisse faire, même si son contact me manque déjà. Il lui sourit et lui prend la main afin de la reconduire à son lit. Il la prend dans ses bras et la fait s'asseoir avant qu'on ne s'installe près d'elle tout les deux.

 _\- Aria... Tu ne voulais pas de nous... On pensait que c'était ce que tu voulais... C'est pour ça qu'on est pas venus pendant quelques jours..._

Elle baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Oliver pose une main sur sa tête avant de la glisser sur sa joue et de la faire lever son visage vers nous.

 _\- Aria... C'est toi qu'on veut... Si tu veux être avec nous, dis-le et on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour._

Elle plonge son regard dans celui de mon mari avant de tourner la tête et de me regarder.

 _\- Toi aussi Félicity ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que moi aussi... On t'aime tu sais..._

 _\- Plus qu'un bébé ?_

Je souris avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Mille fois plus qu'un bébé... On n'a jamais voulu te quitter, on ne veut pas le faire, jamais._

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et clique sur l'icône photo avant de le lui montrer. Sa chambre nous l'avons fait il y a deux semaines, on espérait tant que ce soit Aria qui devienne notre fille qu'on s'est précipités. Un mur mauve avec une chambrée aux meubles gris claires, une parure de lit violette foncée avec des coussins de plusieurs couleurs, un petit dressing avec des vêtements que Théa achète sans même avoir vu sa nièce... Une chambre parfaite, j'espère qu'elle va lui plaire...

 _\- Regarde, on a fait ta chambre._

Elle regarde la photo de sa chambre et nous regarde l'un après l'autre.

 _\- C'est pour moi tout ça ?_

 _\- Oui... Pour que tu sois bien dans ta nouvelle chambre._

 _\- Je peux rester avec vous ? Vous allez pas choisir un bébé après ?_

Oliver la prend dans ses bras et la pose sur ses genoux avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 _\- On voulait un bébé au début... Mais on t'a rencontré... Tout a changé, on a su que c'était toi qu'on voulait... Si madame Jordan nous avait dit qu'un bébé arrivait... On ne l'aurait pas choisi, ce sera toujours toi Aria._

Elle nous fait un petit sourire avant de se coller à Oliver, elle a l'air heureuse. Mon mari s'installe correctement sur le lit, Aria toujours sur ses genoux, il tend le bras vers moi et je me blottit contre eux. Aria continue de regarder dans mon téléphone pendant qu'on lui explique tout ce qu'on a fait. Son nom écrit un grand sur le mur violet clair. On lui a montré chaque lettre lui expliquant que ça se lisait Aria... Elle a regardé cette photo un long moment avant de passer à la suivante.

 _\- C'est qui là ?_

On sourit en voyant William qui aide son père à monter le coffre à jouet qui est posé au lit.

 _\- C'est William._

 _\- Il est grand !_

On se met à rire, à quatorze ans, William va lui sembler géant à côté d'elle.

 _\- Je vais le voir bientôt ?_

Oliver pose un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de lui expliquer.

 _\- Cette semaine, il vit avec sa maman... Il revient dimanche soir._

 _\- Oh..._

Elle semble déçue, on pourrait peut-être envoyer un message à Samantha ? Non, pour le moment, on est avec Aria, elle nous accepte enfin, mais rien est réglé en ce qui concerne les papiers, je ne sais même pas si on va pouvoir la ramener avec nous dès qu'elle pourra sortir de sa chambre... Mon cœur se serre à l'idée qu'elle va devoir retourner au foyer, mais on reviendra la voir, tous les jours, peu importe si je dois poser un congé indéfini, je ne la laisse plus seule, je refuse qu'elle croit qu'on va la laisser encore une fois.

Je veux parler, mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte avant d'entrée, c'est madame Jordan, elle nous sourit et s'approche de nous.

 _\- Je peux vous parler un instant ?_

 _\- Non !_

Je me tourne vers Aria qui s'est retournée contre Oliver et qui a passé ses bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Restez avec moi..._

Oliver passe ses mains derrière son cou et force doucement Aria à le lâcher, en faisant bien attention à son plâtre.

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle avec madame Jordan, on en a pas pour longtemps, promis._

Une larme coule sur sa joue, ça me fend le cœur de la voir comme ça et je vois bien que Oliver aussi. Il la reprend dans ses bras et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- On fait vite, promis._

 _\- D'accord... Je peux regarder les photos ?_

Je lui redonne mon téléphone en souriant.

 _\- Bien sûr... Je te promets qu'on fait vite._

Elle hoche la tête, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie qu'on sorte de la chambre. Je pose un baiser sur son front avant de prendre la main de mon mari et de sortir de la chambre de notre fille.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On ne veut pas la laisser seule..._

 _\- Je sais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

Elle nous montre un couple qui se tient à deux mètres d'elle, je ne les connais pas, instinctivement, Oliver fait un pas vers moi, comme pour me protéger, je suis habituée, il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il a un mauvais pressentiment.

 _\- Ce sont eux, qui voulaient adopter Aria..._

 _\- Voulaient ?_

Ce mot à franchit ma bouche, de l'espoir gonflant ma poitrine, ils ont changé d'avis ?

 _\- Ils ont entendu Aria vous appeler, ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi. Je leur ai expliqué, que vous vouliez l'adopter vous aussi... Mais je n'étais pas sûre, vous n'êtes pas venus pendant trois jours alors..._

 _\- C'est notre fille... On est pas venus parce qu'on pensait qu'elle voulait être avec eux... Mais durant ces trois jours... On a pas vécu tellement elle nous manquait..._

Mon cœur se serre en prononçant ces mots, on pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas de nous et on a fait souffrir notre fille sans le vouloir.

 _\- Je vois... Aria a du caractère._

Je souris, Oliver aussi et je le sens se détendre contre moi.

 _\- Oui, elle est parfaite._

Le couple se retourne et fait quelques pas vers l'accueil, madame Jordan se retourne et soupire avant de nous regarder de nouveau.

 _\- J'espérais que ce soit vous qui l'adoptiez, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point._

On voit le couple revenir vers nous d'un pas décidé, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais il faut qu'ils comprennent, Aria est notre fille et s'il le faut, on se battra pour qu'elle reste avec nous. La porte derrière nous s'ouvre et Aria en sort, en tenant mon portable dans sa main.

 _\- Papa ? Maman ? Vous venez ?_

Je reste figée sur Aria qui vient de prononcer ces petits mots, j'ai du mal à y croire, je me demande même si je ne rêve pas, elle vient de nous appeler papa et maman ? On ne lui a pas encore parlé de tout ça et elle le fait naturellement... Mon bébé... Je n'ose pas bouger, une larme coule sur ma joue. Oliver s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

 _\- On est là Aria._

 _\- Pourquoi elle pleure maman ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?_

Je sèche ma larme et m'approche de ma fille, je lui tends les bras et elle se réfugie contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- Non bébé, tout va bien._

 _\- D'accord._

Le couple nous regarde fixement, je pense qu'ils ont compris, Aria est notre fille, pas la leur. Ils ont eu leur chance et l'ont gâchée, c'est à nous de veiller sur elle, de la protéger et de faire en sorte que quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne lui brisera plus jamais le cœur.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Dernier chapitre lundi prochain et je pense ensuite publier une autre fic et reprendre mon rythme de 3 par semaines =)**

 **Lâchez vos reviews surtout !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà une semaine qu'Aria a eu son accident et je commence à devenir impatient, elle nous a enfin accepté, sa chambre est prête... Mais on ne peut toujours pas la ramener avec nous... Foutus papiers qui se font attendre... Madame Jordan nous soutient et essaye de faire avancer la procédure, mais ce n'est pas facile, elle a d'autres enfants à s'occuper et ne peut pas se concentrer uniquement sur Aria.

A chaque fois qu'on va voir notre fille, tous les jours, elle court vers nous et nous saute dans les bras, heureuse de nous revoir, ça nous change, avant elle nous faisait un petit sourire sans nous regarder avant de s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'on la suive... Depuis ce jour à l'hôpital, elle ne nous lâche plus... Quand on doit repartir, elle se met à pleurer en nous disant qu'elle ne veut pas nous quitter... Ça nous fend le cœur comme je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais on a pas le choix. Elle ne comprend pas et madame Jordan nous dit qu'elle pleure jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. J'aimerais qu'elle soit avec nous, à la maison, dans sa chambre, mais on doit encore attendre ces foutus papiers !

On est en chemin vers le foyer, on va la voir, comme on le fait tous les jours, on voulait mettre de l'espace entre nous et elle, mais plus maintenant. Bien au contraire, on ne peut pas rester un jour sans voir notre fille.

J'arrête la voiture, Félicity descend en première avant même que j'ai coupé le moteur, je souris, elle fait ça à chaque fois... Elle pourrait prendre le volant, mais je sais qu'elle est nerveuse à chaque fois, je préfère conduire.

 _\- Maman ! Papa !_

Aria quitte le foyer en courant vers nous, ses bras ouverts, Félicity la rattrape et le choc est tellement fort qu'elles tombent à la renverse toutes les deux, c'est comme ça à chaque fois et j'adore... J'aime voir ma femme et ma fille aussi proches l'une de l'autre.

Je m'approche d'elles et pose un baiser sur la joue de ma fille.

 _\- Ça va Aria ?_

 _\- Oui ! Vous êtes venus..._

On sourit, elle a encore peur d'être abandonnée, on sait que ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais on y arrivera, je sais qu'avec de la patience et de l'amour, on arrivera à gagner sa confiance.

 _\- Monsieur et Madame Queen, bonjour._

On se redresse, Félicity tient notre fille dans ses bras en faisant attention à son plâtre. Je le regarde et souris, William est venus avec nous l'autre jour et il a dessiné dessus, c'est un superbe chat... Mon fils est doué en dessin, avec sa mère on a décidé de l'inscrire à un cours... Il a du talent et il adore ça, il ne faut pas gâcher. Aria adore son plâtre, elle nous a même demandé de le garder après. Je pense que ça se fait, on verra le moment venu.

Madame Jordan arrive vers nous en souriant, elle s'arrête près de la voiture et sourit en voyant le siège auto à l'arrière, c'est une idée de Félicity de le laisser tout le temps là. Elle me dit que si on nous dit qu'on peut la ramener, on ne veut pas attendre, il n'y a plus qu'à l'attacher et on peut rentrer chez nous. Il nous a fallut une heure pour trouver le siège parfait, sécurisé, avec de la couleur... Aria adore les couleurs.

 _\- Je vois que vous êtes prêts..._

Mon cœur se serre, est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ? Elle sourit et hoche la tête, Félicity serre notre fille contre elle.

 _\- L'adoption n'est pas officielle, il va encore falloir patienter... Mais vous avez sa garde, elle peut rentrer avec vous._

Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de ma femme, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et elle enlace Aria encore plus fort. Je m'approche d'elles et les enlacent à mon tour.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Papa ?_

 _\- Tu rentres avec nous Aria... Tu viens à la maison._

Elle se tourne vers madame Jordan, inquiète.

 _\- C'est vrai ? Je peux aller avec papa et maman ?_

 _\- Oui Aria, c'est vrai... Ils ont juste à signer les papiers._

Un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle est heureuse, elle penche sa tête contre celle de Félicity et passe un bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Je viens avec vous..._

 _\- Oui Princesse, tu viens avec nous._

Elle sourit et nous demande quand on part. J'éclate de rire avant de suivre madame Jordan, il faut d'abord qu'on signe les papiers. On rentre dans un bureau qu'on ne connaissait pas, un homme est là, il sourit. On s'approche, Aria toujours dans les bras de ma femme. Il nous explique qu'il viendra parfois nous voir, afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien à la maison. Qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve une école pour Aria, un médecin et tout ce qui est nécessaire. On a déjà tout ça, il ne reste plus que Aria.

L'homme me donne un stylo afin de signer les papiers qui nous donne la garde de Aria, pour le moment, nous sommes sa famille d'accueil, mais pour nous, elle est notre fille. Je signe, le cœur léger, Félicity veut déposer Aria sur le sol le temps d'en faire autant, mais notre fille refuse.

 _\- Me laisse pas..._

 _\- Non, Princesse, je ne te laisse pas, mais je dois signer les papiers._

 _\- Non... Me laisse pas maman... S'il te plaît..._

Félicity me regarde, les yeux larmoyants, je m'approche d'elles et tends les bras vers Aria.

 _\- Aria, tu viens avec moi ? Je ne te lâche pas, promis._

Elle se tourne et tends les bras afin de se réfugier contre moi, elle a peur qu'on parte sans elle, je peux le comprendre. Je pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Regarde, maman signe les papiers et ensuite on va y aller._

Elle hoche la tête et regarde Félicity faire, ma femme pose le stylo et se tourne ensuite vers nous.

Madame Jordan s'approche, elle tient un album dans ses mains, je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce que c'est.

 _\- On fait ça pour tous les enfants... Afin qu'ils gardent une trace de leur passage, qu'ils sachent qu'ils font partie d'une famille... Est-ce que vous voulez celui d'Aria ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

Et ce n'est pas une hésitation, Aria a vécu près de cinq ans ici, ce foyer a été sa première maison, madame Jordan, les autres éducateurs et les enfants, ont été sa première famille. Aria doit garder un souvenir de ces années, comme ça quand elle sera plus grande, elle pourra regarder cet album en se disant que même si elle a été adopté, on a pas effacé son passé.

Ce soir là, nous sommes dans notre chambre, le retour a été assez difficile, comme on lui avait montré des photos de tout le loft, on pensait qu'elle se serait vite habituée, mais non, elle était intimidée dans cet endroit, du coup elle n'a pas osé aller vers ses jouets, vers son lit. On s'en doutait... Du coup après le dîner, comme on voyait qu'elle était fatiguée, on l'a couchée dans notre lit et on s'est mit de chaque côté d'elle... Et là on la regarde, elle est parfaite, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Ses cheveux châtains sont étalés de chaque côté de son visage, ses petites mains sont relevés au dessus, son plâtre reposant légèrement sur un côté de mon oreiller. On lui a enfilé un pyjama vert clair qu'on lui a acheté, il est un peu grand, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ses petits yeux sont fermés et elle dort paisiblement.

Félicity sourit en la regardant, les larmes aux yeux, je sais qu'elle est heureuse, on a tout affronté pour avoir un enfant et elle est là, notre petite fille.

 _\- J'ai peur de m'endormir... Et qu'elle ai disparu à mon réveil._

Je souris avant de me laisser aller contre l'oreiller.

 _\- Et moi j'ai peur de l'écraser..._

Mon amour sourit avant de se rapprocher un peu de notre fille, elle passe sa main au dessus de la tête d'Aria et vient attraper la mienne, on enlace nos doigts, souriant, heureux... Sachant très bien que quand on va se réveiller demain matin, notre fille sera à nos côtés.

 **Sept mois plus tard**

Félicity est contre moi, assise sur ce banc, on regarde Aria qui s'amuse au parc avec d'autres enfants de son âge, elle rit, court, gambade, fait de la balançoire, du toboggan, elle s'amuse, on le voit bien. Aria est notre fille, légalement parlant, depuis deux semaines maintenant. Elle s'appelle Aria Megan Queen. Il fallait qu'on lui trouve un second prénom et je ne voyait pas meilleur choix que celui de sa maman.

Ces sept derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos, mais tout c'est bien déroulé, après les premières appréhensions, Aria s'est très vite adaptée au loft, à sa nouvelle chambre, ses jouets, son frère, sa tante, tout le monde. Elle adore passer du temps avec Théa et William et ces deux là l'adorent encore plus qu'avant.

Elle va à l'école depuis cinq mois, on lui a laissé le temps de s'habituer à nous avant de la mélanger avec des étrangers. Au début elle éclatait en sanglot dès qu'elle entrait dans l'école, pensant qu'on allait pas revenir la chercher, mais elle a fini par comprendre que tout allait bien qu'on reviendrait toujours et depuis quelques semaines, elle adore l'école. Elle s'est fait des amis et aime beaucoup y aller.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne vers ma femme qui continue de regarder Aria qui fait de la balançoire avec un petit garçon plus jeune qu'elle.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je n'ai aucuns regrets... Quand j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, j'ai été dévastée, tu le sais..._

Je fais un petit sourire triste, j'ai détesté cette période, voir ma femme aussi malheureuse me faisait souffrir moi aussi...

 _\- Mais depuis qu'on l'a rencontré, je me dis que je préfère ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant... Et avoir Aria..._

Je lui souris et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'approfondir sans non plus aller trop loin, on a des témoins après tout. Je me retire après quelques secondes et pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Je sais et je te comprends... Je préfère aussi qu'on ai Aria..._

 _\- Papa ! Maman !_

On se tourne et on voit notre fille qui nous fait coucou de la main, du haut du toboggan. On la salue à notre tour avant que Félicity ne se colle à moi.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime._

Je pose un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre moi, on se tourne ensuite vers Aria et on la regarde s'amuser avec d'autres enfants. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours de tout gérer. Entre le travail de Félicity, le mien à la Marie, Green Arrow et tout le reste... Mais on s'accroche, Aria et William méritent une ville où ils pourront grandir en toute sécurité et je veux la leur offrir. Mes enfants sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, peu importe la manière dont ils sont entrés dans ma vie... Je ne veux pas que ça change. L'adoption d'Aria a été un parcours long et difficile, mais je ne regrette rien. Aria est là, avec nous. Elle n'a sa place nulle part ailleurs.

 **Que pensez-vous de la fin ? Vous avez aimé ? J'ai adoré écrire cette mini fic, je pense avoir relevé mon défi ^^**

 **Pour la suite, il y aura deux fics :**

 **Sweet Revenge : écrite avec Dcasimir.**

 **Résumé : Oliver est heureux avec Laurel, son entreprise et tout le reste, jusqu'au jour où ce bonheur vole en éclat quand il apprend que celle qu'il pensait aimer... Le trompe avec son meilleur ami. Il rencontre une jeune femme qui parvient à le convaincre que se venger, est la meilleure solution pour guérir.**

 **Dak Hour : Un vrai dilemme cette fic XD**

 **Résumé : Post 3x09, Oliver revient de son combat contre Ra's, il va rassurer tout le monde, mais Félicity n'est pas là, elle a disparu. Que lui est-il devenu ? Où est-elle ? ( Je n'en dis pas plus, sinon je spoile et je ne veux pas XD )**

 **J'aimerais atteindre les 50 reviews pour cette fic, c'est possible vous pensez ? Je ne sais pas quelle fic je publierais ensuite, je pense que ce sera Sweet Revenge, elle pose moins de soucis que Dark Hour ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
